So Kiss Me and Smile for Me
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Broadway star Rachel Berry ends up sitting next to Broadway has-been Cassandra July on the six hour flight from New York to San Francisco. AU. Julyberry Week – Day Three: Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Julyberry Week – Day Three: Alternate Universe

Broadway star Rachel Berry ends up sitting next to Broadway has-been Cassandra July on the six hour flight from New York to San Francisco. AU. Julyberry Week – Day Three: Alternate Universe.

*0*0*

So Kiss Me and Smile for Me

*0*0*

After the Bloody Mary panic attack at 30,000 feet, Cassie didn't think she'd ever fly again. Yet, due to circumstances out of her control, she found herself buckled in and waiting for take-off.

Already, she had two Xanax in her system, but that was doing absolutely nothing to ease the nerves in her system. It felt like at any moment she was going to need to get the fuck out of there, and clearly that was not an option mid-air. So instead, the Xanax was to dull the take-off, and then the booze would keep her calm for the rest of the flight, if that was possible.

God, she fucking hated flying.

Sliding down in her seat, Cassie closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't about to rely on a machine to keep her safe as they ascended above the country, and blocked out the sound of the other passengers on board. They hadn't even left the terminal and already she felt the need to run for the exit.

Going through all the reasons she needed to be on this flight, Cassie ran through the calming exercises her doctor had told her about. They weren't working, but the anger and venom she had towards the idiot who was convinced they would was distraction enough for a few minutes.

Her internal rant to the bumbling fool who barely looked thirteen was cut short when a bag was placed onto the seat next to her. Chancing a look at who would be joining Crazy July on this six-hour hell fest, Cassie's mouth just about fell open in shock.

She knew better than to show her emotions, and pushing her hair to form a curtain between them, Cassie took in the view outside the window. This could not be happening. This could not be happening. God would not be that cruel.

The short brunette who was getting herself set up into the seat next to Cassie, was none other than Rachel Berry. To the regular Joe, they might not know who she was, but to Broadway fans, she was a star – one that was taking the stage by storm.

Given Cassie's roots, and her partiality to the stage, she kept tabs on the Broadway community, so she knew exactly who Rachel Berry was. And without a doubt, Rachel would know who she was if she saw her.

There wasn't a graduating class out of NYADA that didn't know who Cassandra July was. Her Crazy July video was practically shown to every class at least once, to show what can happen if they don't keep their cool, if they were to let the pressure get to them.

And that was something that was always going to haunt her.

So, to see someone who made it, conquered the pressure where Cassie couldn't, it was hard. To be stuck next to her for six hours was going to be an absolute nightmare.

Rachel sat down and in a bid to be polite, she turned to smile at Cassie, just as she was readjusting in her seat to hide better, resulting in Rachel seeing exactly who she was seated next to.

Cassie was begging and pleading that she wouldn't speak to her, as she clearly knew exactly who Cassie was from that face she had just made. If they could just avoid talking for the whole duration of the flight, that would be great, and she was pretty sure she could pull it off as she did have that 'don't fuck with me' face on.

Rachel Berry being Rachel Berry meant that was unlikely, but Cassie didn't know that just yet.

*0*0*


	2. Chapter 2

So Kiss Me And Smile For Me

*0*0*

With the ding of the seatbelt sign and the airhostess marching up and down the aisle to help the last passengers into their seats, it finally seemed like the plane was ready to head off. This was distraction enough for Rachel to get herself settled in, and for Cassie to cave in on herself and pretend like they weren't about to take off.

Ignoring the instructions for what to do in an emergency and where the nearest exits were, as Cassie had already memorised these before she even booked her ticket, she took deep breaths, in and out, and kept her eyes closed. The roaring of the engines was unmistakable, and when they finally began taxying across the runway, her stomach churned uncontrollably.

She didn't want to appear weak by reaching for the sick bag that was so aptly placed in front of her, but on the other hand, vomiting all over the place on her first flight in years, and in front of Rachel Berry, wouldn't help matters. Being weak was just going to have to happen.

Snatching the bag, Cassie sat at the ready, and gripped the edge of her seat tighter with each second passing. It was then the lights in the cabin went out, the plane was at the start of the runway, and they were about to accelerate.

Every cell in her body was saying unbuckle her belt and make a break for it, escape as soon as possible, trample anyone who stood in her way, and just get the fuck away from there as fast as possible. But the pills in her body meant that wasn't likely. She was sluggish, had slower reaction times, and she knew it would be impossible. She'd just end up falling over in the aisle and making a fool of herself.

It was too late to turn back now.

The thundering of the engine, the rattling of the aircraft, and the speed which they were travelling was something Cassie was never prepared for. Clenching her eyes shut, with her hands still gripping the seat with all her might, she tried to imagine herself anywhere but there. It wasn't working, and with the first feeling of lift off from the ground, she could feel her resolve slipping.

Stray tears edged out from under her eyelids, leaking down her cheeks, and she prayed that this would all be over soon. She wasn't built for this. Her stomach churned, her ears struggled to adjust the altitude change, and the feeling of being airborne had her shaking. The sick bag was crinkling in her hand with each violent shake, but she could do nothing to control it.

This helplessness was not something she was used to, and all she could do was ride it out, praying to any God that would listen to make it end as soon as possible.

And then the lights came on, there was some movement in the cabin, and all at once, the world seemed to be moving again. Except for Cassie, she was still struggling to piece herself together, and the shakes weren't leaving her body anytime soon.

They hadn't been this bad since she'd tried going cold turkey, and failing. The sober life was not for her. Speaking of, wiping her eyes, Cassie took a glance round the cabin to see if the seatbelt sign was off. Once it was, they'd serve drinks and then she could fall back into her numb state.

Instead of catching sight of an airhostess, though, she was met with the curious and concerned gaze of Rachel Berry staring back at her. Shooting her a glare for even daring to look her way, Cassie turned back and fought hard not to verbally scold the girl. The only reason Rachel was saved from the Crazy July treatment was that she was pretty certain her voice was going to be as shaky as her hands.

Sighing, Cassie closed her eyes and ran through her list of reasons to be there again. As long as she kept focusing on that, all would be well. That's what she needed to keep telling herself, anyway.

*0*0*

As soon as they started serving drinks, Cassie had two in her hands, nursing the first one slowly, and cradling the second like it was her life source. The ease of the alcohol being welcomed into her system, blocking more of her senses, was a Godsend. It felt like she might actually make it through the flight without any trouble.

Of course, she had to ignore Rachel freaking Berry's pompous and scandalised expression when she asked for two strong drinks, and she had to pretend that the girl wasn't judging her completely, but seeing as she had successfully managed that once, Cassie felt strong enough to be able to do it again.

There would be no mid-flight brawl, no mid-flight fiasco, and she would damn well make it to San Francisco without being escorted off the plane in handcuffs this time. She had to. There was no other way. She was on a deadline.

Downing the drink in her right hand, Cassie waved for another, to the enthusiastic smile of the airhostess who probably recognised her and was certain she was going to make a fortune selling another one of Crazy July's Mid-Flight Fiasco's to the Broadway Blogs. As long as the drinks kept coming, Cassie didn't care.

It seemed like someone else did, however.

"Don't you think you should go easy on them?" Rachel said, and Cassie's quiet enjoyable moment with her drinks was ruined.

She loved listening to the ice clink in the glass, and it was a welcomed reprieve from the loud road of the engine, and the buzzing in her ears from the altitude. But no, she didn't even get to enjoy her drink because Miss Broadway wanted to cast her holier than thou attitude Cassie's way.

Shooting her a fierce glare, Cassie turned back to her drink and hoped that would be the end of it, but she should have known better. From all she'd heard and read about one Rachel Berry it was that she always was very frank with her opinion, even when it wasn't wanted. Well, this was proving to be just one of those situations, except Cassie had no way of escaping.

"Hasn't your experiences with alcohol taught you that it's safer not to drink when flying?" she went on to add, and Cassie wanted to punch her in the face.

Reigning in her temper, because she needed to make it to San Francisco and if she started beating Rachel then they'd never get there, Cassie took a deep breath and turned her head away. It was better to pretend she wasn't even there. It would save the beak on Rachel's face, and in turn her voice, and save Cassie a night locked up in the cells.

Plus, now she didn't want to give that airhostess the satisfaction of having a good story to sell. Maybe once, Crazy July could be on a flight without being escorted off by air marshals.

"I know that you're attempting to ignore me, Miss July, but seeing as I'll be sitting next to you for the duration of this flight, and as a concerned citizen, and fan, I must –"

"A fan?!" Cassie barked, her eyes burning into Rachel, the grinding of her teeth all she could hear in her ears.

She had to be joking. She had to be taking the piss. She had to be having a fucking laugh. No one was a fan of Cassandra July, of Crazy July! No one. They laughed at her. They mocked her. They made her a legend of downfall. They made her the laughing stock of Broadway. No one was a fan. No one.

"I saw your audition tapes for Damn Yankees, and you were phenomenal –" Rachel began, her eyes lighting up at being able to share with Miss July what she thought. Only, she was cut off abruptly, with a warning tone so fierce, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Stop. Right. Now."

No one had dared. No one had such audacity to even broach Damn Yankees. It was the unspoken rule. Yes, she was Crazy July, but you didn't mention the play that brought her career to a crashing end. You didn't mention the play that was going to rocket her career. You didn't mention the play that ruined her life.

The airhostess came over with Cassie's third drink, and it was a welcomed reprieve. It broke the eye contact between the two of them, the fierce glare of Cassie, and the now worried look of Rachel. It was clear she knew she had miscalculated there, and hopefully that would be enough to get her to keep her mouth shut.

Handing back the two empty glasses, Cassie accepted the new one with glee. She needed this more than she cared to admit. It was a sigh of relief, feeling the warm taste on her tongue, and the heat in her body as she swallowed. These were her saviours on this flight, and these were going to stop her from getting arrested.

Maybe.

"Why are you even flying if you hate it that much?" Rachel asked, unable to stop herself once the airhostess had left. She was curious, and seeing the pain and effort it was taking the other woman to endure this flight, it just didn't make any sense.

The softer tone, the almost shy nature in which she asked had Cassie debating her answer. For one short moment, she decided to be honest, and with her words, Rachel wished she hadn't.

"I'm going to a funeral."

That took the wind out of Rachel's sails, and she almost physically deflated into the chair. Gosh, there she was being so rude and callous about Cassandra flying given her history, and her behaviour, when she was clearly grieving and struggling with the flight, but all Rachel could do was be a giant bitch.

Opening her mouth to apologise, she was quickly cut off.

"Don't you dare apologise now. I don't want your pity," Cassie spat, moving slightly in her seat to face out towards the window, drink back in hand.

That would do it. That would keep her quiet. Now Cassie could suffer the rest of the flight in peace.

The interruption with Rachel's voice once more almost made her groan, but then she heard her words.

"Can we get another two here, please?" Rachel asked, knowing that was the best way to make amends, pointing at Cassie's glass.

It only took a moment, and then Rachel was handing Cassie another glass, waiting for it to be accepted. Looking at the glass and then back to Rachel, she took the glass with a black face. Cassie wasn't going to give anything away – even though this peace offering was enough to have her reconsidering punching Rachel's face in. So she accepted it.

Who was she to turn down a free drink anyway, especially on a flight like this. Cassie was going to need all the alcohol she could get.

*0*0*


End file.
